Rockin' Reunion!
by readysetsmile
Summary: Rated just to be safe. It’s been three years since the band separated three years since they’ve seen each other. Now, they’re back and the past finally catches up with the School of Rock. COMPLETE with Epilogue!
1. Back into Reality

Rockin' Reunion Summary: It's been three years since the band separated- three years since they've seen each other. Now, they're back and the past finally catches up with the School of Rock.  
  
((Okay; I dunno where I'm going with this one. That's okay. I usually never do. Please read and review!! Thanks!)) Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter One: Back into Reality  
It had been too long. Waaaaay too long. It had been too long since Katie had rocked out on her base guitar. Too long since she had heard from her group of best friends. Waaaaay too long. There she had been, sitting in her USC dorm listening to some Beatles music when her phone had rang. The band was getting back together for a reunion- thank the Lord for Dewey. Every memory that had haunted her since the group had split up for college, life, and love came flooding back- and now she was ready. She was back in Detroit. All she had to do was step inside Dewey's old apartment- home to the School of Rock after school program that had long since been erased. Only she couldn't. Why, she didn't know. She could admit to herself that she had barely changed. What if the others were completely different? What if this reunion turned out to be a dud? No, she had to believe... if she couldn't believe in the future or present, she could at least believe that the past could hold the band together for this one moment. She took a deep breath, opened that door and plunged into the moment. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oh God, was Zack nervous?! Three years since he had seen most of the faces that should be as familiar to him as the back of his hand. The eager eighteen year olds had been so confident that they would stay in touch back then... but now as twenty and twenty-one he knew that those dreams had not come true.  
He remembered the first few months of separation... there had been phone calls, emails, and letters. But with time those had faded- and Zack had only kept in touch with Freddy Jones his best friend. That had been easy, though. The two were going to the same college, were in the same classes, and had the same music scholarship. Zack looked at Freddy now, who was driving his beat-up car- which had the School of Rock crest painted onto the front.  
"You nervous, man?" Zack asked him.  
"Yeah. You?" Freddy replied, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Duh. I can't believe it's been that long..."  
"I know."  
"Is this it?"  
"Yup." Freddy parked the car- letting out a long sigh. They looked at each other.  
"You ready?" Freddy asked Zack- who gulped.  
"Let's go." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll!" Tomika belted out as she drove along through the Detroit streets in a red convertible. Ah... it was gonna be so great to see her friends again! She couldn't wait!  
I wonder if we all are still as good as we used to be, she wondered. I wonder what Dewey has in store...  
Her legs were shaking with anxiousness as she turned onto Dewey's street. The old apartment... It was so great to be back here- to be taking a break from all the traveling and worries. She parked next to a beaten-up blue car. She smiled as she saw the School of Rock Crest on it.  
I wonder whose that could be...  
She hopped out and stood below the faded hanging sign. Just then, a minivan rolled up beside her. A cheery, blonde face smiled through the window.  
Tomika grinned as the woman stepped out of the car and ran towards her in a huge hug.  
"Oh my God, Marta! It had been too long!" She cried as they rocked back and forth in embrace.  
"Tomika! Oh my God, you look great!" Marta exclaimed as she stepped back. Tomika smiled.  
"You're not too shabby yourself!" She joked. "Let's go- I can't wait to catch up with everyone! Oh! This is so great!"  
Marta beamed and nodded and they strode into the building together- as confident as the sun shines. ((Okay... my next chapter is coming up super, super soon. I just wanted to get a start so you can get a look at what happens before the reunion –not  
much mind you. Please, review! Thanks!)) 


	2. Small Talk

((Okey doke, here's the next chapter. I decided to make chapters from here out from one POV- it's less confusing... Please read and review! Thanks!)) Disclaimer: *sighs* Once again, I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter Two: Small Talk  
  
Barely anyone could be heard over the many conversations going on in that one apartment. Freddy was amazed. All the nervousness had rushed away as soon as he and Zack had stepped into the door.  
He couldn't believe that there could be this many changes and so many similarities all at once! Take Tomika for example; she was still confident, an excellent singer, and kind-hearted; but she had lost a bunch of weight, looked like a supermodel, and was busy building her professional singing career. Gordon was still a super genius with any type of technology- but he had grown up quite a bit. Lawrence had finished his transformation from Geek to Mr. Cool- and still was more polite than all of the group put together. Marta had become a bit more reserved; but was as beautiful as always. Billy... well, Billy was still Billy- who was a part of a fashion line- but Freddy had to admit that the mustache did add some bit of a change to him. Freddy felt really stupid. Here were all of the people that made up the most of his life. They had all changed and grown for the better- and here he and Zack were; still obsessed with AC/DC and the sex Pistols; still punk rockers; still their usual selves. Was it because they had stayed together when the others had gone their separate ways? Or was because they had been effected by the music most? "Freddy? Is that you?!" A very timid, feminine voice asked from behind him. Katie.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~ "Katie! There you are! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Freddy had run up to her, with a soothing hug. Wait... tears were in her eyes... "What's the matter?" He whispered, taking her hands in his as they sat down at a bench along the parking lot of Horace Green High. He tried to look into her deep, brown eyes, but she kept averting his gaze. What was the matter? He felt her breath wash over him as she let out a shaky sigh. "I didn't get accepted to MSU." Katie had bit her lip. Freddy's mouth dropped. "What?! Why?! I..." He trailed off as tears rolled off of Katie's round cheeks. All of their plans. Ruined. All of their dreams of going to Michigan State together, rocking together, living together. Shattered. Ripped into itty bitty pieces, thrown out onto a highway, and run over by a garbage truck. He had worked so hard to earn the grades to get there, slaved away to get that music scholarship they had been positive Katie would acquire, too! And now she was the one who had to leave. When it should be him. "I didn't get accepted to MSU- because I got accepted to... God, Freddy! I got accepted to the University of Southern California!" She cried, pulling away. "What?! I didn't even know you had applied there! Why didn't you tell me?..." "Because," She growled, "I knew that something like this would happen. I knew that we wouldn't work out! Freddy- I knew you'd be mad at me! I knew you wanted to go to where Zack was going! I knew that you wanted me to apply there, too! But I didn't want to go there, Freddy! I want to get out of Michigan, away from here! "I didn't tell you I applied because you would have gone insane. I wanted our last few months to be great, okay, Freddy?! I wanted to enjoy the last few times with you before leaving for college without having you mad for applying where you didn't! Okay?!" She stormed. Freddy was dumbstruck. She had been letting him believe she had wanted to be with him when really she wanted to be on the opposite side of the country! "You know, Katie. Maybe if you had told me this earlier we could have gotten around it. But now we can't. And now I can't forgive you for making me believe something that isn't true." He told her, anger beginning to rise up through his body like lava. "I know! I'm sorry! I-I couldn't... You don't understand! I love you! I didn't want to hurt you..." She told him flinging her hands up. Freddy stood up, shaking his head. "You're right. I don't understand why you'd do this to me if you loved me. Because if you loved me, you would have told me back then; when it wouldn't have hurt as much! Cause now it hurts a lot, Katie! In fact, it hurts more than I've ever hurt before in my entire life!" He raged as he watched the tears stream faster down her face. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm out of here! I hope you have a good life in California!" And with that Freddy had quickly walked off into the fading sun. "Freddy!..." ~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
"Katie." He whispered. The pain was coming back. They had been best friends, best enemies, best band couple... Or at least they had been. No. He was twenty-one now. That was three years ago. He wasn't going to let this ruin him now. Not after he had finally been happy again. He tried his best to give her a weak smile. God, she looked even better than he remembered... She returned his smile with one to match, revealing white, sparkly teeth. "So how has Spazzy McGee been fairing this whole time?" She asked him, averting his eyes in an all-too similar way. "Great. How's it in sunny Cali?" He replied as easily as he could. "It's been great. Definitely sunny... So, how involved with music have you been? Music scholarship, right?" "Yup. Me and Zack are in a dorm band called Late Pass. We're doing pretty good... How about you? Still with the bass?" "No... I wish I could say I was, but I haven't played in a long time." "Don't you miss rockin' out?" "Yeah, but I've got so much other stuff to deal with. School, work. They're basically my high priorities right now." Whoa. Either that came out wrong, or she had been dissing him for taking his music seriously. Judging by the shocked look on her face, it was the first one. Freddy should have known. It was too awkward to begin their arguing again. "I see... hey- I can't believe how everyone else is doing, can you?" Freddy commented, trying to perk up the conversation a bit. Small talk. Freddy hated small talk. But what else could you talk about with your ex- girlfriend, ex-best friend who you hadn't seen or talked to in three years? 


	3. All Alone in the Moonlight

((I'm actually having lots of fun with this one. I hope you all like it- and those who review or are going to review (this hasn't been up long enough for anyone to review- hehe), thank you! Vell, on with ze show!)) Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER??!?!?! I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter Three: All Alone In the Moonlight  
  
"Hey- has anyone seen Summer?" Dewey called. Even though he was fifty something, he still had his Fight-the-Man spirit. That was something that would never die, and Leonard knew that. The chatter paused as a sick realization came over them. Night had already fallen. Where was Summer? As sad as it was, Leonard missed being bossed around by Summer Hathway. He was training to become a police officer- he should be the one giving orders. He had been looking forward to seeing what Summer was up to. Why hadn't she come? "She was there when you called her, right Dewey?" Zack called from by the couch, where he had been talking to Eleni and Michelle- both super model material. Figures Zack is the one most anxious to get caught up with Summer... "Yeah, man. I told her the right date and time- I know I did. Hey- so ironic that all the rest of you's are on time and Summer's late!" Dewey chortled, gaining chuckles from the rest of the crowd. "How much says that she's completely panicking about being late when she gets here?" Leonard told the nearest person as soon as everyone went back to talking, who happened to be Frankie. "I'll give you ten bucks!" He replied. Leonard smiled. Ugh... so many memories were coming back with every moment. He couldn't believe how much everyone had evolved. "That's okay. I still owe you ten bucks from that time I dared you to pour ice water on Eleni back in the 8th grade." He told Frankie, shaking his head. Tap, tap, tap... Leonard's ears pricked at the small sound coming from the door. "I'll get it!" Alicia pushed her way to the doorway. When she opened it, everyone froze faster than with liquid nitrogen. Gasps erupted from the group. Then silence as everybody stared at the visitor in the doorway. "Um, hey everyone?" Summer Hathway looked around embarrassed. Only it wasn't Summer Hathway. There was no way that that woman with the short, spiky hair that had blue and purple streaks running through it, nose ring, tattered jeans, and black, sleeveless shirt could be Summer. Only it was. "S-Summer?!" He could hear Katie gawk from behind him. "Wow- what a bunch of old farts." Summer smiled, before walking in, closing the door behind her. Alicia stood still petrified. "Tomika! Girl, you look fab! Zack- haircut in need? Dewey- gray hairs already! We weren't that bad, were we?" She walked around the silent room. She stood still, tapping her feet like she used to when she would get impatient. "Okay- is anything happening or are we just gonna stand there and stare at me?" She asked, annoyed, finally. "It-it's great to see you, Summer." Marta spoke up before walking over to Summer, giving her a small hug. A sigh of relief seemed to waver over the room when she did so. Light conversation began to start up, but mostly everyone was looking at Summer, including Leonard. He could feel someone come up behind him, and Zack was soon by his side. "Lenny, man. Is it just me or did Summer get bitten by the Punk Bug?" He asked monotone, staring as a few of the others walked up to Summer and began chatting as though nothing had changed. "I think she got bitten by something worse than that." Marco, who had also come up to them, stated. Just then, Summer brushed past them in a trot and made her way to the door. "Be right back!" She called before rushing out. Through the window, they could see her standing on the sidewalk, fooling with a lighter. She was the only one who had drastically changed in both ways; mentally and physically. And there she stood, Leonard could see memories were coming back to her, too, all alone in the moonlight. 


	4. Everything Changes

((Whoa! Sorry you guys about that spacing! I don't know why it's doing that- it's a document that I upload and when I check back on my original the spacing is normal. *shakes head in disbelief* I'll try to work that out, and but if it doesn't work and this one's spacing is all messed up, I'm sorry- there's nothing I can do...... Thanks for reviewing all you reviewers! Okay, well, yeah...)) Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter Four: Everything Changes  
  
Zack couldn't believe it. Summer Hathaway. Gone waaaaay rebel. What had happened to the handy dandy clipboard holding, bossing around, on top of everything Summer? That was it! Finally! Some proof that aliens do exist- they replaced Summer's body with someone else- maybe a Freddy prototype!  
"Marta- that was Summer, right?" Zack had lead Marta to the corner of the room- to talk in private while Summer had stepped out for a moment.  
"Sounds like Summer- looks... somewhat like Summer." She had replied with a gulp. "I think you really should talk to her, Zack. What would push her this far over the edge?"  
"I dunno. But... this just isn't right without the real Summer here. She had been going to Harvard- right?"  
"Yeah. As far as I remember. Ugh! How... why..."  
"I know, I know. I'll talk to her now- while she's outside."  
"Good idea- see ya..."  
Zack waved goodbye as he silently left the apartment. Step, step, step... down the flights of stairs. Boosh!  
"Ow- watch it, creep! Oh... Zack. It's you..." A disgruntled looking Summer said on the stairway.  
"Hey. I was looking for you. How've you been?"  
"Okay..."  
Zack sat down on a stair and motioned for Summer to do the same. She obeyed as he had remembered her to- probably one thing that had stayed the same.  
"You sure have changed..." Zack began. Summer put her hand up to stop him.  
"Please. You know you just want to know why and how this happened. So ask." She motioned to her hair and clothes, biting her lip.  
Zack sighed. "Okay. How and why did you suddenly show up late for the first time I've known you all of my life- and how and why on earth are you looking and acting the way you are?"  
"Ugh... It's a long story."  
"We have three days- that's how long the reunion's lasting."  
"Darn. You got me."  
"Come on, Summer. You can talk to me. We've known each other for sixteen years. Minus the three we haven't talked from that and we get thirteen. I think that's a pretty okay number of years to know and trust someone enough to talk to them about something like this."  
"Okay. Where to begin..." She sighed, took a deep breath, and started.  
"We all had gone our separate ways- that's a given. At first Harvard was great. I missed you guys. A lot. Those first few months were torture without having the band to manage and everything. I didn't contact anyone because I didn't want to stir up old memories. I thought I'd have lots of extra time without having to manage and boss everyone around and everything. At first I did. I was doing great, and everything was coming together. "But then... I dunno. I kind of got into this huge 'missing you' depression after watching a rock band perform on campus. My part-time job at a restaurant wasn't paying off too well. My studies were getting harder and harder to keep up with. And I missed all of you so, so, so much! Instead of studying I would spend hours blanked out- just thinking about the band; wondering what you all were up to and if you missed it this much. "That was when I met Charlie..."  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~  
Loud, roaring music was playing and there seemed to be millions of college students dancing, bobbing, and listening to the band; Old School. A girl with a round face, dark, long hair, is standing alone by the door, leaning against the wall. She, unlike the other students who were decked out in punk clothes, was wearing a long skirt and blue sweater- like a school uniform. Her eyes are blank- she seems to be off on Jupiter or somewhere.  
"You lost or something?" A voice interrupted her staring. A tall boy with long, brown hair was standing in front of her.  
"No." Was her quick reply; she made sure to show him that she did not want to be bothered now. He didn't seem to notice.  
"Oh. Well, just in case you wanted to know; the office of references is, like, in the next building. The rock band is playing here."  
"Do you think I don't know that?! I didn't come here to go to the office of references! I came here to hear Old School! Oh- and if you think that I am not capable of rockin' out like these other people; boy are you sadly mistaken!! I used to manage a rock band! So just buzz off and leave me alone!"  
The boy paused with a confused look towards her. He shrugged.  
"Cool. My name's Charlie."  
"Summer Hathaway."  
"Summer- as in, like, summer! Cool!"  
The two talked into the night, oblivious to the band ending and the crowd leaving...  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
"Go on..." Zack pressed as Summer stared off into the concrete wall. She shook her head to "awaken" herself.  
"He liked rock; I liked rock. He was smart, even though he didn't seem like it; and me... well, you know me. We started dating in the middle of our freshmen year. He was... I dunno. He was just so much like you and Freddy and Dewey and the other people of the band. Soon, he became the only string to my past I could hold on to; even though he hadn't even been a part of it.  
"My past of 'rock' had wrapped itself around me, choking me like a snake. I started to believe in how everything used to be. I quit my job to hang out with Charlie. I used my studying time to hang out with Charlie. He seemed so... I dunno, real to me. Like how the Band was. I didn't want to let it go to waste like us...  
"Then... the end of last term..."  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~  
"Is this Summer Hathaway?" A man in a dark, police uniform had knocked on her dorm door.  
"Yes. What's the matter, Officer?"  
He gulped, "I have been informed by some peers that you were the girlfriend of Charlie Steersman, is that correct?"  
"Yes. What happened?" Her voice was getting urgent now.  
"There was an accident... he was involved in a car accident. A group of friends and him, well, I guess they had been drinking. The driver went through a red light at an intersection and... well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Mr. Steersman did not survive the accident..."  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
Summer snapped back out of her dream world, breathing heavily. What happened, Zack wondered.  
"At the end of the last term Charlie died in a car accident. He was the only one." Zack heard her whisper out and she abruptly turned away.  
"Oh, God... I'm so sorry Summer..." He whispered out, biting his lip. He put his hand on her heaving shoulder.  
"Don't be. He and his friends had been drinking. That's why the accident happened in the first place."  
"Oh, Summer..." Zack shook his head in sympathy. When Summer faced him again tears were in his eyes.  
"When Charlie left my world, everything did. When he died, the band's past seemed to have died, too. I hightailed Harvard- I just couldn't deal with it. So now I live in a shabby apartment in some shabby town working at a shabby bar. I gave myself this look so I had something I could still hold onto the memory of both you guys and Charlie.  
"When my look changed, so did my attitude. Working at a bar restaurant does that to you. So now, here I am. I'm all alone, all ugly, and all mean. I hate it. I hate it."  
"Shh... it's okay. Look- you don't have to deal with it alone. You could have contacted us! You could have come back to Dewey and to the rest of us! We would have helped you!" Zack soothed.  
"It's too late! I've already decided that life is a mosquito- first; it pisses you the hell off by buzzing and flying around and around! Then, it bites you, sucks your blood, and gives you the West Nile or something! And as if that weren't enough, the bite begins to itch and itch and itch until you finally go over the edge of insanity!" Summer screamed, her voice echoing through the halls.  
"You didn't have to change like that. You don't have to scare us like this, Summer! We're worried about you! We care about you! You know that! You could have come to us at any time! We're here for you now! If life is a mosquito, then we're your repellent! How come you didn't realize that before?" He asked her in the gentlest way he could. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"Because- everything changes, Zack. I thought you all would have laughed at me; the Great Summer Hathaway finally cracks! No matter how great of a person I used to be, I am not her now. I'm this now. And I can't change that!"  
"You just said it! Everything changes. You can change back! We'll help you change back to the Summer you used to be! That is, if you want us to..."  
"I'll take it!" Summer laughed. Zack took her hand as they stood up and began to walk up the stairs.  
"Come on, let's go..." 


	5. Heartbreakers

((Okey doke- spacing's back- I hope. Sorry I couldn't update for like forever, I'll make up for it, I promise! ( Thanks for all my reviewers- again! You all really help a bunch! ()) Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story.  
  
Chapter Five: Heartbreakers  
  
"Oh, God! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Michelle chimed, walking in a swaying manner down the hall of the Grande Mystique- a hotel that most of the band members were staying. The others with more... well; more cash (such as the singer Tomika and designer Billy) were staying at another hotel. Room doors were lined up in the hallway, and one by one the group disappeared with a quick "bye" into their room.  
"See ya Alicia- yep, catch ya later Michelle; Eleni. Zack- later man, I'm in room 104- give me a buzz if you need anything. Frankie; Leonard; Marco- talk to yas soon... Bye, Marta..." Freddy automatically droned as he made his way to the last room of the hallway.  
He fiddled with his slide key; it turned green too fast! Stupid door...  
"Hey there, neighbor! Need some help?" Someone had come up behind him. Oh, wonderful...  
Katie was staying in the room next to him. As if her lurking memory hadn't shaded his visit enough so far... Right now he didn't know how to act with her. Hell yeah, he was still mad at her for way back then; she probably dittoed the emotion. But right now they were under the "buddy- buddy" charade- you know. The one where you are a bit mixed up with someone else but are acting so polite and friendly with each other that you know that something is up with them too.  
"I think I got it, but thanks. See ya tomorrow Miss Katherine..." He smiled nervously- finally getting the door open at the right timing. Dragging his suitcase in with him, he went inside his room. One queen-sized bed in a room with mirrors and drawers; a small bathroom with the usuals of a bathroom; a room with a TV and couch when you first walked in- with one of those little refrigerators  
"Ugh- what a long day..." He said to himself, unpacking his suitcase, changing into his sleep clothes (boxer shorts and a t-shirt) and plopping down onto the couch for some TV. So many great and horrible things had happened to all of the band members. Tomika was well on her way in a singing career. Gordon was some super smart computer engineer thing. Summer had gone rebel after a bit of a rough life. Eleni had just gotten over an eating disorder.  
While everyone else was living a roller coaster of a life, here he was; just being him. He wasn't struggling, wasn't thriving. He was just... there. He was still a rebellious punk, but he hadn't been exactly the same since the band broke up... He hated the fact that everyone before him was evolving into a real person with real lives and here he was just coasting in neutral mode. No you aren't, he told himself. Now watch some TV...  
He was half-watching a stand up comedy show on the television when he turned and noticed a door placed in the wall. Immediately he froze. It was one of those doors that lead to the other room next door- if both were unlocked. He could go into Katie's room...  
Whoa. Why on earth would you want to do that? He smiled, remembering a time when he would have been thrilled to have snuck into Katie Brown's room. But that was over now- it had been over for a while.  
Now, just the thought that Katie was on the other side of those thin, wooden doors scared him. Disgraced him. Angered him?  
What had happened? He found himself wondering. As if that question hadn't popped up a million times in the past three years... But this time he was serious. Seeing her, being near her like this again was starting to play tricks with his mind.  
That was why that when he found himself unlocking his half of the door and knocking on her half, he was completely shocked. He was even more shocked when she answered- letting music she had been listening to, Behind Blue Eyes by The Who, flow into his room.  
"Um... hey, Freddy. What's up?" She asked, quizzically, not opening the door all the way. For a moment he could just stare at her. She was wearing a navy tank top and baggy, light pants with musical note prints on them. Her dark hair was tousled slightly that made her look casual yet enticing...  
Whoa. Where had those thoughts come from? He shook his head and let out a shaky sigh.  
"I dunno. Just thought I'd, uh, say hi..." He lied. Truth was he didn't know.  
"Oh." Katie seemed to loosen up. She smiled. "Well, hi."  
Freddy gave her an embarrassed smile. Their eyes met. Freddy could finally see those deep, brown eyes again- he could finally see beyond the charade. And what he saw was fear. Hurt. Sadness. Memories.  
He knew that all of their guards were falling down as they stared there into each other's eyes. He could see everything. She could see everything. Now the truth was going to come up. And so it did...  
Katie sighed and finally peeled her eyes away. "Look... we need to talk..."  
"Yeah. I guess we do..." He admitted.  
"Come on in." She motioned, letting him in. She sat cross legged on her queen sized bed- he sat on the edge and let his feet touch the ground. They were silent for a few minutes.  
"Katie... look." Freddy sighed, finally building up enough courage to talk to her. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I know you probably won't ever forgive me- and I'm okay with that. I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I- I was confused. Hurt and confused. And I'm sorry..."  
"I know. I know you were hurt and confused- because I definitely was, too. And I do forgive you- as long as you can forgive me. I'm sorry for not telling you. I really am. I really am."  
"I forgive you. I just want to know why you didn't tell me..."  
"I thought you'd get mad and break up with me. I didn't want that to happen until it had to..."  
"I would have understood, Katie. You should have trusted me enough to know that... Instead I ended up exploding at the last minute when we could have been good!"  
"Please. Please don't get mad at me, Freddy Jones. I realize all of that now- believe me. But it's too late to change the past."  
"I know. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry. I just... ugh. God, Katie..."  
"What?"  
"Even after all of these years- after dating dozens of girls- you still are the one who has me hooked."  
"Freddy..."  
"No. Listen, Katie. My heart may have been ripped in half that day but I never stopped loving you. I still love you."  
Katie was silent for a moment. Freddy couldn't believe he had just admitted to that. He couldn't believe this was happening at all. It's just a dream... he told himself. A good, yet very, very awkward and harsh dream... Yeah. In fact, these entire three years had been a dream, too. The band was still together- he and Katie were still together...  
Katie interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back into the real world. "I do, too." She whispered soft as a mouse.  
She finally met his eyes again- and hers were filled with tears. Freddy scooted over to her, and held her in his arms. With her head on his shoulder, the world seemed to spin around, with nothing making sense. When their lips united into a deep, passionate kiss, the world disappeared completely.  
Katie finally pulled away with force. Too much force. She scorched over to the side of the bed and stood up.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no! Look- Freddy! I still love you! But I can't! I just can't! I don't want to!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up. Freddy's heart sunk.  
"What? Why?" Was all Freddy could manage to stammer out.  
"Look. Freddy... I have a boyfriend. A great, wonderful boyfriend that I love so much! But I can't love you, too! I can't! And to be honest, you shouldn't still love me either! If you love me, I'm gonna want to love you- and I can't! It's been three years! I can't- okay?!"  
Freddy was shocked. He looked at her, trying his best to let her know that she had just rolled over his heart with a monster truck- for the second time in his life. Trying his best to let her know that he was now even more angry than before- that he was still confused and hurt. And then he walked out of her room and into his. There had been no need for more words. She had been giving him the same exact look back. 


	6. Falling Uphill

((Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Well, here we go...)) Disclaimer: I do not own anything/any one/any part of this story. You know what? I say this for the last time in this story! This disclaimer hereby stands for every chapter I write! Hahaha!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Falling Uphill  
  
"Ohmigosh! ... No way! ... Yeah! ... Uh-huh... No way! ... Ohmigosh- yeah! ... Uh- huh... Alrighty, love ya, bye!" Michelle turned back to Eleni and Marta during Hotel Breakfast. Marta sighed... Alicia was still sleeping in- and Tomika was in a different hotel completely.  
She could remember all of the nights the trio had stayed up talking about boys, clothes, and music. Mostly music, though. They had been the back-up singers... those had been great times. And look where Tomika was now! A real singer! Marta couldn't be more happy for her friend!  
She missed how things used to be... Where the band had been family, friends, and more. Now it was comfortable, yet awkward. Like the only links they still had were to the past. The past... back then... I remember... how it used to be... Those were the most common things brought up in conversation with the band. What about the future? What would become of them later on? She didn't want to think about it. No one did. That's why everything was linked to the past. Everyone was falling uphill. Even though time kept getting steeper, they were either falling or climbing- racing to keep up...  
Just then she could see Freddy stomp down the stairs into the Hotel Dining Room. He was soon followed by Katie.  
"Look- forget it! Forget everything, Freddy! I just wanted to try to be friends again!" Katie was yelling- grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Yeah- well for some reason I don't think leading me on and then crashing me again refers to friendship, Katie!" Freddy argued back. Marta groaned. She had had a feeling that something like this would happen. She still couldn't believe that the two had broken up so tragically three years ago. She hadn't believed how polite they had been at Dewey's yesterday. When she saw the two disappear into the rooms next to each other she had definitely believed that something bad would happen. And now it had.  
Apparently the two noticed everyone gawking at them and they went for the buffet in separate directions. Marta shook her head in disbelief. If they had to argue, she wished it would over music like it used to be...  
Just then Zach and Summer came down the stairs- smiling and laughing. Marta couldn't help but smile. She had known this was going to happen, too, as soon as Zach had volunteered to go talk to Summer last night. He was obviously in love the 'caught between the old and new' Summer. But she could obviously see that Summer was oblivious that she too was in love- but with the guitarist. Oh well... It was nothing a little matchmaking effort couldn't fix...  
"Mornin' Blondie!" Summer smiled, sitting down next to Marta- who smiled.  
"Mornin Punkerbelle!" Marta teased. Summer rolled her eyes.  
"Be quiet." She told Marta. "It's the inside that counts- and most of that part of me is back, hallelujah..."  
"Yeah- but it's the outside that is still lookin' hot." Zach joked, sitting down next to her with two plates. "Here's your breakfast." He placed one down in front of Summer.  
"You be quiet, too, Mooneyham. Since when is everyone ganging up on me? What happened to 'let's help her through this'?" She asked sarcastically before taking a bite of scrambled egg. Marta rolled her eyes.  
"We already did. Now, like you said, you are mostly back to the Old Summer. So get used to it." Marta informed her. Summer smiled and shook her head as Freddy and Katie both sat down, Freddy next to Zach at one end of the table, Katie next to Marta on the other. Marta could feel the tension between the two.  
"Um... I'm going up to my room to change. Eleni? You coming?" Michelle excused herself. Eleni nodded and the two groupies hurried away up the stairs. Some things never change, Marta thought. Whenever tough times approach those two, they think accessorizing will clear it all away... Now only Marta, Zach, Summer, Freddy, and Katie were left at the breakfast table.  
"I wonder what that old fart Dewey has in store for today..." Katie wondered aloud. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Yesterday was just catch-up. He wouldn't keep us here for three days for nothing." Summer stated.  
"Yeah. He's probably gonna try to get us to do one more gig..." Freddy guessed, still glaring at Katie. She met his stare back.  
"Why would he do that? Some of us haven't played in three years. He wouldn't do that to us." Katie snapped.  
"I dunno... he might have us practice and perform tomorrow..." Zach added, oblivious to the two.  
"You know what, I don't feel so hungry. I'm gonna head up and get ready to head for Dewey's. I'll catch you guys later; Summer, Zach, and Marta. Bye." Katie left, throwing her food away in an angry rush- deliberately excluding Freddy from her 'goodbye'.  
"Ugh..." Freddy moaned.  
"What happened?" Marta asked gently. Freddy let his head droop.  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
"Freddy- trust me. If anybody knows when something is wrong it is me- and I'm telling you right now that it is not just 'nothing'." Summer told him.  
"Yeah, man. What's up?" Zach chipped in. Freddy sighed. Marta could feel her heart empathize for him.  
"Well, I paid Katie a visit last night and we got to talking. I guess we let each other believe that we still loved each other but then we got mad and sad and confused and then she has a boyfriend and she doesn't want to love me anymore and I don't want to love her anymore but... ugh! You guys- it wasn't supposed to snowball like that! I meant to go talk to her and say sorry and then we could be friends and then it went KABOOM! And then this morning she was saying how she just wanted to be friends and I had to go act like a jerk and blow her off and... ugh..." Freddy told them quickly, all at once. Marta felt like she got an okay picture of what had happened- even though Zach looked really lost. Summer just was... blank.  
"Oh, Freddy..." Marta began looking empathetic into his eyes. "All of us have romance trouble at some point or another. Just... well. Try apologizing to her later and be really nice and..."  
"Freddy. Do me a favor and quit arguing with Katie. You may have trouble with her, but at least she isn't dead!" Summer shouted at him. Oh no... thought Marta. Tears began to fill Summer's eyes. "I-I'll meet you guys later. I'm going up to my room..."  
"Aw man..." Zach muttered. "So close! So close! Look- I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna try to calm her down..." He then followed Michelle, Eleni, Katie, and Summer's path up the stairs- leaving Freddy and Marta alone.  
"Shit! Now Summer's mad at me too!" Freddy moaned. Marta switched seats so she was next to him. She could feel the eyes of other guests at her back. She didn't care.  
"Listen, Freddy. It wasn't your fault." She told him.  
"For what? Summer or Katie?" He grumbled.  
"Both. Summer had wanted to know what was up- you just told her. She couldn't help that her boyfriend had died. And Katie- well, who wouldn't be tense like that around their ex? Trust me, Freddy. It will all be alright..." She soothed him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Sure..." He mumbled back. "I sure hope so..." 


	7. Won't Get Fooled Again

((Sorry for taking so long, you guys. My computer went "blah" and then I hit a writer's block for this story... Actually, I still have writer's block and that's why this chapter stinks and is short. I decided to make this one not as dramatic, sorry if it's a bit boring... well, at least until the end... Thanks to all of my reviewers so much! If anybody has any requests or ideas for the upcoming chapters, I'm all open. Writer's block stinks. Okey doke, here we are, then...))  
  
Chapter Seven: Won't Get Fooled Again  
  
"Okay, dudes! Because it's been so while since we last rocked out together, I... arranged us a gig for the night you guys leave!" Dewey exclaimed. The group had met back at his apartment around lunch time- and he had just made this announcement!  
Gordon grinned. He had thought this was going to happen... he glanced around at the instrumental power of the band. Freddy, Zack, Tomika, and Lawrence- who all had been practicing their talents furiously as careers- all looked completely excited. The others though... Marta and Alicia looked both happy and nervous- but Katie looked downright disappointed.  
Gordon decided to go talk to her as everybody else dispersed to talk and whatnot.  
"Hey, Katie, what's up?" He asked, making his way towards her corner.  
"Nothing..." She mumbled, her gaze elsewhere. He followed it and ended up at Freddy. Gordon turned back to her.  
"Freddy problems?" Gordon guessed. Katie sighed, and put her attention towards him.  
"Yeah, I guess... Ugh! We were just talking this morning how he doesn't think I can play anymore! And then our fight doesn't make anything better! He keeps acting like such a jerk, when he acted so nice before last night! Ugh... I won't get fooled by him again..." Katie confided in Gordon. He thought about it for a moment.  
"It's not your fault. Both of you are mad. Just... just try to forget everything he has said and focus on the music and starting over with him- just as friends this time..." Gordon carefully suggested.  
"I've tried! But it's impossible to do or say anything around him without him blowing up on me! And now there's the added pressure of playing well in this stupid gig... I don't know what to do..." She let her head roll down where she kept her eyes glued.  
"Just give it time, Katie. Just give it time." Gordon placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll catch you later."  
She just nodded solemnly as he walked off to hang around Marta. She was awesome! Okay... so maybe Gordon could admit to have having a crush on her as kids. And now she was even more beautiful and awesome! She was studying to become a teacher- the perfect thing for her.  
"Hey, Gordon!" She smiled as he came up to her, Alicia, and Marco.  
"Hey, you guys. I can't wait to set up a light show for our new gig!" He laughed.  
"Good- cause we can't wait to sing!" Alicia chipped in.  
"And I can't wait to... wait. What was it that I do again?" Marco asked sarcastically, even though everyone knew he actually had a point. He and the few others just helped out around stage- but that definitely didn't mean they weren't helpful or meaningful to the band!  
"It's been so great seeing you guys again. I'm gonna miss it all when we go back. But I am so tired of just standing around in Dewey's apartment! I say we go out to the park or something; get a little fresh air!" Marta suggested. The others nodded in agreement. Just then, a cell phone went off- ringing the intro of AC/DC's Back in Black. About five hands went down to their pockets and purse- but it was Marta who actually brought hers out.  
"Sorry..." She smiled awkwardly. Gordon couldn't help but think how cute her awkward smile was... ugh! He felt like hitting himself in the head. He had to stop thinking about Marta!  
"Yeah... yeah... wha-...?" Marta's colorful face was drained. As she bit her lip in distress, the room had gone quiet and all eyes were on her... "Um, yeah. Thanks. Bye..."  
She flipped the phone shut, and Gordon didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see the tears beginning to fill up her eyes.  
"Um. I'd love to... stay and chat some more everyone... but, um... my Mom just died of a heart attack... I-I'll be right back..." She flushed, tears streaming down as she ran out into the hallway. People were wincing and, some had gasped. Summer looked hardened especially.  
Gordon couldn't help but think, Oh no, not again...  
  
((Sorry about the lame chapter, guys. It'll all make sense in the next.)) 


	8. Calling All Angels

((Okay- sorry bout the wait, you guys. But summer's here and I have time to write! Especially now that my computer is brought back from the dead! YAY! Okay then, hopefully this chapter will clear everything up a bit from the last one...))  
  
Chapter Eight: Calling All Angels  
  
Summer immediately came out of her shock. She was not going to let this happen again. Marta had helped her, and now Summer would help Marta before it was too late. She was probably the only one besides Dewey who knew how Marta was feeling right now, and she was not going to let another Summer Story come over her good friend. She ran out into the hallway, looking for Marta...  
Flashback  
It was the group's seventh grade. They still young then- none knowing the pain and hardships of life just yet. The band's practice had just ended.  
"I can't wait for our gig this weekend!" Marta was exclaiming to Summer as Summer's mother drove them home.  
"I know! You guys are awesome! I can't believe me and Dewey actually managed to get us playing at the mall!"  
"I know! Then again, you can do just about anything, Summer." Marta smiled sweetly.  
"I can't sing, that's for sure. Remember in fifth grade...?"  
"Oh! Please don't remind me- my ears were hurting for weeks!"  
The two giggled uncontrollably until Mrs. Hathaway pulled into Marta's driveway. It stopped instantly as the two saw Marta's dad pacing, frustrated and worried in the driveway. Summer could see her Mom's face frown in the mirror. Instead of just letting Marta hop out like usual, Mrs. Hathaway parked and got out herself- making sure she reached the panicky man before either of the girls did.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Marta's eyes shone with confusion and worry.  
"I dunno..." Summer shrugged, equally confused.  
Their parents were muttering quickly under their breath. Summer's ears strained to hear... Then her mother turned away, gently pulling Summer with her into the car. Marta walked up to her father.  
"Come on, honey, get in..." Her mother commanded softly. Summer, still lost, paused a moment with the door open- just enough to hear Marta and her father's conversation.  
"Marta... your mom... your mother has had a heart attack. She's in critical condition in the hospital... they're almost sure she's going to be fine..."  
"Summer!" Her mom barked in a whisper. As Summer stepped into the car, with new realization, she saw Marta hug her Dad- both with tears in their eyes...  
End Flashback   
  
Summer raced down the stairs as the memories continued to flood her. As she ran out into the street- she saw a minivan racing away down the street. Quickly, she hailed a cab- her eyes never leaving the van.  
The driver, a squat old man with a wrinkly face, followed her line of sight.  
"Let me guess... follow that van?" He laughed raspily.  
Summer nodded. "Could you?"  
"Not a problem- haven't done a car chase in four years, toots. Hold on to your horses, here we go!..."  
As the cab rushed to catch up with the car, Summer already had an idea where it was going...  
Flashback   
Come on, Summer thought, where is she? It was well after dark- and she was racing through the city as fast as she could. Sneaking out had never been one of her key accomplishments, but then again, as Marta had said earlier, Summer could manage just about anything.  
As soon as she had gotten home, and after her mother had given her 'the talk' about how most were lucky to have their health and all that, she had raced to the phone and dialed Marta's number. According to her already frantic father, Marta had run off somewhere soon after Summer had parted- and he and others of the neighborhood had been looking for her and waiting for her to call.  
If anybody could find Marta, it was Summer. She had already checked Marta's usual 'anger spots'- places were she would sit and think, like after Frankie dumped her last year and when she got her first 'F' on a major project. She had been at none of them- so now Summer had taken to searching randomly- trying to avoid Detroit's 'night life'.  
"Marta! Where are you?!" Summer was walking down a shop-filled street. She looked across the road into a city park. It was completely void of anything... wait... Summer did a double take.  
There was a girl sitting on the jungle gym. On top of the tube you could crawl through. A girl with blonde hair and pig tails. Summer immediately dodged traffic and ran across the street, silently climbed up onto the plastic playground and crawled on top of the tunnel next to Marta.  
"Hey." Summer said silently, giving her friend a comforting hug. "You have us all so worried. What are you doing here?"  
Marta sniffled and looked up into the moon- her eyes shining with tears.  
"Praying."  
"About what?"  
"Everything. My Mom especially."  
"Yeah... I would be, too. Listen, Marta. She's going to be fine. I promise you. Everything will be okay. You had us so worried running off like this."  
"How did you get here, huh? Did the Great Summer Hathaway finally break the rules and come out to look for me?"  
"Yes. I did. And it's a good thing, too. Marta? Why did you come here- besides to pray?"  
"To get away from all of it."  
"Well, your plan certainly worked. Were you going to come back?"  
"Yeah. Eventually. Not for a while, though. Not until I was sure she was okay."  
"She's okay. Trust me. Everything is going to be fine."  
Marta paused.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Coming here and talking to me. I mean, you actually broke a rule. To come and find me."  
"Well duh. Did you think I was just gonna leave you out here for the street rats?"  
Marta smiled weakly. Summer did, too.  
"Come on. Let's go home. Both of us."  
They slid off and started the trek home silently into the night...  
End Flashback   
"Here!" Summer shouted. "Stop here!"  
The cab driver slammed on the brakes in a traffic filled, shop- lined street. Summer thrusted a twenty into his face.  
"Keep the change! Thanks!" She shouted before hopping out into a city park. Sure enough, there was a much older blonde girl, sitting on top of the plastic tunnel, staring off at space. Summer waited before going next to Marta. She stayed hidden behind a garbage can close behind the playground.  
"Please, Mom..." She could hear Marta whisper. "Up there in heaven, I'm sure there are plenty of angels to spare. We need some here... I need... an angel for Katie and Zack... An angel for the band, too... maybe an old, dead rock star for them... I need a Charlie angel to look out for Summer... he can help her through this. Or maybe Zack is already her angel... And Mom... you can be my angel. Please... please look out for us. Be our angels..."  
Tears stinging Summer's eyes, she finally climbed up next to Marta.  
"Hey." Marta began this time.  
"Hey. It's been a while since we've been up here, hasn't it?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Are you okay?"  
"You promised me she'd be okay that night. Remember?"  
"Yeah. I remember."  
"And Dad and the doctors promised that, too."  
"Um..."  
"Nobody knew she hadn't quit smoking."  
"I thought..."  
"That's what we all thought. She lied. And now it killed her."  
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
"Tell me that she'll be all right."  
"Marta- your mom is dead."  
"That doesn't mean she can't be all right."  
Summer took it in for a moment. Marta's Mom... Charlie...  
"You're right. Listen, Marta. After Charlie... after Charlie died I felt like the world was over. You see what happened. Please... I don't want anybody else to have to go through that..."  
"Everybody does at some point. Everybody. I miss her, Sum."  
"I know... Everybody does at some point. But not everybody has to change as drastically as I did about it. Eleven years ago you told me that I could do anything. You are wrong."  
"We already know you can't sing, Summer."  
"That's not what I meant. There is one big thing I can't do. And that's let go of the past. You... Marta, I can tell that you've already accomplished what I can not."  
"Oh big whoop! I'm better than Summer Hathaway at a grand total of two things! Look... I know you're trying to help. But you're not! This is not about you and Charlie and what happened! This isn't even about me! It's about my Mom, okay? And even if she's all right, I am not! And... I have no clue what I'm saying. Sorry..."  
Summer was taken aback as she spoke, then sympathetic.  
"I understand. Look... we can help each other. I can help you through this thing that I have already experienced. You can help me let go of it. Together, we will embrace the present and the future- and try our best to have this great time with the band. Together again."  
Marta took one look at Summer and smiled- both with tears streaming down their faces. As they slid off of the tunnel, Marta pronounced, "Take one look back now- cause we're heading into the happy-filled future, got it?" And so they did as they walked off into the city once more- back to Dewey's...  
((Okay... let me know if this was too mush-fest extreme, okay? Thanks! Leave me a review! :) :) :) )) 


	9. It's My Life

((Okay- definitely tuning down the mushavator in here for now.... Sorta... anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers sooooo much!! gives everybody who reviewed a blueberry muffin- unless you're like allergic to blueberry muffins in which case I give you another muffin of your choice Get ready for some Freddy vs. Katie smack down in this chapter hehe... Okay then... here we are!!!))  
  
Chapter Nine: It's My Life  
  
"Hey- Katie! Wanna grab a bite with us? Some of us are heading out to eat before heading back the hotel!" Alicia's voice cut through the group who were making their way to cars and cabs from practice. Practice had been great! After consoling a bit of a too-cheery Marta, Dewey had gotten out his spare instruments and they had rocked out! Katie, surprisingly, had remembered how to play- much to the displeasure of Freddy. She had silently rubbed him down with her bass playing!  
  
Katie whirled around, smiling, "Of course! Who's going? To where?"  
  
"Well... I dunno who all is coming yet- whoever shows up. But we're going to... guess!"  
  
Katie sighed. Then, a light bulb went off in her head. "No...?"  
  
Alicia nodded. "We are going to Mikey's!"  
  
Katie grinned at memory. Mikey's had been the group's main hangout all their lives. There was not one of them who hadn't loved the cafe/diner/barishplace where they would eat every Friday night back then. Milkshakes and burgers had always been on the menu- and Katie laughed at the memory of huge fights that would break out playing pool or one of the video games that never lasted more than five minutes.  
  
Way back in ninth grade, Freddy had asked Katie out at Mikey's.  
  
Whoa... she thought, hailing a cab for her, Alicia, and Marco. Where had that thought come from?  
  
"Katie? Earth to Katie! Anyone there?" Alicia waved her hand in front of Katie's face, snapping her out of it.  
  
"Sorry," She breathed, smiling weakly. "Ooh- it's been so long! I hope they still have that skee-ball game! I still hold the band record for that- perfect score! 1000 points!"  
  
"Nobody could beat you at that game, Katie. Nobody! Remember that time Zack was so determined to beat you score of, like, 950? He kept on rolling and rolling and rolling until he finally got 970!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah- and you got 1000 right after that! Zack looked like he was about to die!" Alicia finished with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah- that was great! And Miss Alicia, nobody could slurp down one of Mike's Super Duper Arctic Freeze Shakes as fast as you without getting a permanent brain freeze!" Katie reminisced.  
  
"Good times... And Carrot Top here surprised us all when he started that huge billiards fight in tenth grade! Nobody would play for three Fridays!" Alicia gave the blushing Marco a fake punch.  
  
"I didn't try to- Freddy had cheated!" He acclaimed.  
  
"Sure..." Alicia smiled.  
  
Katie on the other hand scowled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had..."  
  
Immediately, the other two fell silent.  
  
"Katie... forget about him!" Marco begged as they paid the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of Mikey's.  
  
"How can I?" Katie asked, pointing to a familiar, spiky blonde haired guy, "When he's everywhere I am?!!"  
  
Alicia slapped her forehead in desperation as Freddy turned around, glaring at Katie.  
  
"Oh what? Now you're talking about me behind my back, too?" He accused, facing her. Katie felt like a volcano- the fire and anger had been building up and she was about to explode!!  
  
"You act surprised? I know you talk about me behind my back! Like with Marta and the others at breakfast!" She roared.  
  
"Oh, please! Katie why don't you just admit that you don't belong here with the band anymore! You belong in California with your boyfriend!!"  
  
Katie was right up in his face now! "Why don't you admit that you're just jealous that I haven't practiced in three years and still can rock out harder than you?!! Why don't you just admit that you're jealous of Greg?!!"  
  
"Jealous?! Me?! Ha! Why would I be jealous of becoming a school stiff?! Why would I be jealous of a guy whose girlfriend is a total witch!?!"  
  
"How dare you?! Why can't you just accept the fact that you are so angry that for the second time in your life, you can't get what you want?! You are such a spoiled, conceited brat! You think that just because I couldn't go to the same college of you that it's the end of the world!   
"And now, three years later, you are still freakin' mad that you can't have me!!! Freddy- just get over yourself! This has nothing to do with me- I wanted us to be friends! But no! That's just not good enough for the Great Freddy Jones, now is it?!"  
  
Now was Freddy's turn to gasp. Katie was fuming!  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You don't know how hard my life has been, Katie! How can you possibly understand-"  
  
She interrupted him, "Don't you dare say that your life has been hard Frederick Jones! Not when Summer is here with her dead boyfriend! Not when Marta's mother just passed on! Not when Eleni had an eating disorder! Not when we deserted Dewey and the band back then!   
"Look at you- going to college with your best friend, being able to rock out, and being able to stay in Michigan where we all grew up! Don't you dare tell me that your life has been hard Freddy- because compared to some others' here, your life has just been a walk in the park!"  
  
"It's my life, okay Katie! I think I know if it sucks or not! Besides- your life hasn't exactly been the tragedy of the year, either, okay?!!?"  
  
"See, Freddy, unlike you, I never said it was!!! I can accept the fact that things are never gonna work out between us- especially when everybody else is going through so much trouble! But Freddy, that is one of the many things other than algebra that you cannot do! So why don't you just do us all a favor and frickin grow up!!!"  
  
Katie noticed that the other band members who had joined them had given up and gone inside. She was left, panting and ranting, in front of a stricken Freddy. His expression was no longer at the boiling point, but more hurt and realizing. His eyes were still like ice glaring at her. A small mist of satisfaction came over Katie.  
  
She shook her head in pity at him as she walked past, into Mikey's with the others, the fire and anger still residing...  
  
She saw Freddy flag down a cab and get in through the windows, as she ordered a milkshake. She felt Zack put a hand on her shoulder, Summer doing the same to the other side. They were silent for a moment- all three just staring straight ahead of them, knowing what was going on but not what to say.  
  
"What do you say to beating us at a game of skee-ball to cool down?" Zack smiled weakly suddenly. Summer's eyes looked cautious and hopeful as Katie looked at her two friends.  
  
Katie sighed. "You know what, I'd like that..." 


	10. Stuck in a Moment

((Thank you to all my reviewers infinitely!! I do not know what I would do without you all- seriously! This is the 2nd last chapter!! I know! cries But we'll all worry about that in the next chapter, now won't we? Well, here it is! Sorry about shortness...))  
  
Chapter Ten: Stuck in a Moment  
  
"Ready?" Dewey asked the band from backstage of The Palace- the old building where Battle of the Bands had taken place -where they had learned that losing doesn't take away who you are. And later on it was where they had learned that winning can't pull you apart.  
  
"Dewey- I don't know how you managed this!" Summer exclaimed, astounded- looking into the packed crowd- all cheering for the School of Rock. Dewey followed her gaze.  
  
"I got me some connections..." He smirked. Then, softer so only a few around him could hear, "In other words, I told the manager dude that you guys were all going to bit the dust when you turned 30 -due to stickittodamaneosis- and this was one of your last concerts before you were locked away in some creepy old hospital for observation or something!"  
  
"Dewey- you rock!" Freddy gleamed.  
  
"Why thank you, Frederick. Now- all of you prayed to the Gods of Rock, right?" Dewey asked keenly. Everybody either rolled their eyes or nodded their head smiling as Dewey pointed to the stage, "To those about to rock, I salute you! Now let's go!!"  
  
The band members all ran out onto stage, leaving the roadies, groupies, and security behind.  
  
"Yo! We're the School of Rock as you all know, and this is the first time we've played together in three years so, thank you all for coming!!" Dewey shouted into the mike. Déjà vu, he thought...  
  
He looked back onto the eager eyes of Zack, Katie, Freddy, Lawrence, Tomika, Marta, and Alicia. So long ago had it been that these faces were young and hopeful. He gleamed with pride with a sense of knowing that he had watched and mentored these very rockers into what they were today- he had watched them grow up before his eyes. And before he could get any more mushy-feeling he started the chords for the Clash's Should I Stay or Should I Go.  
  
Time passed as they amazed the audience by playing their own original songs, remakes of classics, and more. He stopped the band before they would play their final song- The Song. The song so beautifully constructed by Zack way back when Dewey was still known as Mr. "S". The song that had given School of Rock their own identity.  
  
"Ahem..." He asked for attention into the mike before giving Gordon the thumbs-up sign from below. Instead of the usual School of Rock crest, a picture taken directly after the first battle of the bands was put up. The entire band was in the picture- smiling, smirking, making weird faces, and laughing all in their punked out school outfits. "Okay- I know ya'll came out here to get your socks rocked and all, and I hope we've done a great job at that so far! But before we play our last song, I have something I just wanna say to the band. Kinda like a graduation thing, so just bare with me for a sec, kay?"  
  
Dewey faced the band, praying to the Gods of Rock that he remembered the speech... "Come out from backstage, you guys. And all of you look at the picture that Gordon has up there behind us. Look at yourselves in that picture- how young, carefree, and ready to rock the world you were! Now look at yourselves now... Maybe not as young and carefree- but still ready to stick it to The Man!  
  
"You've grown up so much, right before my eyes, and under my influence. I just can't believe how talented you've become- how wonderful you've become. I've been touched by you guys- and I'm pretty sure I touched you guys, too. No double meaning- please do not misinterpret that this time! Ugh! #cough# Um, anyways...  
  
"I told you guys a while back that one great rock show can change the world. You guys managed that! At least within our own worlds! You're even better than me!! But what I didn't tell you guys, is that the people in the great rock show can change the world all by themselves- no matter if they're rockin or not! So, you guys. Look at that picture- with you guys all ready to rock the world. Now... get your lazy asses out there and do it! Rock the world, dudes, rock it!!... #cough# Now... let's get rockin!!!!"  
  
And with that they performed their song- all members of the band singing and dancing along- tears stinging eyes, laughter in the air. Pictures of them throughout the ages were put up on the projector as lights twirled, dry ice misted, and explosions powwed!  
  
As Dewey took his final stage dive, he couldn't help but look up at his star pupils, his star friends, and smile... This was a moment he was gonna remember for the rest of his aging life... 


	11. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

((Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me alllllllllll this time!! Ooh- this is it! My 2nd completed fic! Let me know how you think I did with this fic overall (scale of 1-10) and BE HONEST!!!!! #sighs# Well... this is it! #cries# I hope you all like the ending!! It's another level on the mushavator, but tough luck! The mushavator can be a good thing, too!))  
  
Chapter Eleven: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow  
  
Some were leaving from cars. Others by plane. It didn't matter. They were sticking together until every last one left. Summer could not believe it. She didn't want to say goodbye to her best friends- not for the second time in her life!  
  
True, she'd still have Zack and Freddy- she was going to be staying with them at their apartment thing until she could "get her act together" and try out for another college next term.  
  
"You guys," She stated, before Marta, Tomika, Alicia, Billy, Marco, and Michelle and Eleni drove off. Tears were stinging her eyes as she choked out, "You all have to promise me that we'll stay in touch before next year's reunion- there will be one, don't you worry. And I mean it this time! I missed you guys so, so much! I don't want to lose you guys again- ever! Ever!"  
  
As tears ran like streams down her face, she felt Zack put her arm around her. More teary eyes greeted Summer's, as they all rushed into a big group hug.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"  
  
"I love you all so much! If you ever need ANYTHING- just call me..."  
  
As they all chorused their goodbyes, Summer smiled. They were going to keep their promises now, she knew they would... They broke out of the hug to say their personal goodbyes.  
  
"Summer... look." Zack spoke, turning her around to face him. As she looked into his eyes- she could it was something important. "I don't know how or why, but somehow... I-I think I have fallen in love with you over these past few days... I don't know if it was from spending time with you, talking to you, or..."  
  
"Just my wonderful new, sexy looks?" Summer finished boldly for him. Zack looked at her, stunned and confused. Summer smiled, tears still in her eyes and beamed, "Thank you so much, Zack. For everything. And don't worry... the feeling's mutual..."  
  
With that she pulled him into a kiss...  
  
()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%%&()!#$%()!#$%()  
  
Tomika hugged Alicia and Marta tightly. "Ooh, girls! The Three Musketeers ain't gonna be broken up- none of us are! Listen- when I make it big, you'll know; cause I'll try my hardest to get you two your own record deals yourselves!"  
  
"Aw, Tomika. I'd be happier singing backup for you any day than bein' all rich and lonely, girl! All for one, one for all!" Alicia smiled. Marta, too.  
  
"Good luck- both of you! We had better get together before the next reunion!" Marta shook out.  
  
"No problem, no problem..."  
  
()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if this reunion was a good idea or not," Freddy stated to Zack and Summer as he drove the three of them as well as Lawrence, Frankie, and Gordon to the airport.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack asked, wild-eyed. The others returned the look.  
  
"Now we're all gonna miss each other more than we would have if we hadn't gotten together in the first place." He said, staring blankly at the highway.  
  
"Dude- shut up!" Frankie ordered.  
  
"Yeah- this was awesome! You guys got to perform again, we got to catch up! Even if I never got to tell Marta that I liked her..." Gordon added, smiling weakly.  
  
"We had such a great time!" Lawrence chimed.  
  
"Yeah, Spazzy!," Summer looked at him confused and pitifully, "Plus... can you imagine what I'd still be in if we hadn't gotten together? I wouldn't have my wonderful Zack Attack here to take the place of my beloved Charlie- Marta wouldn't be her perky self, and-"  
  
"And me and Katie never would be this mad at each other." Freddy interrupted her. The others were silent. He knew they knew he was right. Zack spoke first after a pause before pulling into the airport.  
  
"Dude- there's still time."  
  
()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
This is it, thought Katie, as she hugged Summer goodbye, and told the others the same for the quadrillionth time. She was going back home to California- back to USC and Greg...  
  
"Rows 30-40 please come aboard." The voice for her plane trip echoed over the intercom. Katie was in row 15. She looked at her friends- who were either waving goodbye, parting for their own gates, or waving goodbye, standing in the midst of the ones leaving.  
  
As she looked at their faces, she thought to herself. She would miss them so much- there was no way she was giving up on bass and them now! They had brought back her musical soul- her past soul... Any regrets, Katie? A voice asked as rows 25-40 were called. Yeah... another voice replied, Freddy...  
  
Speaking of the blonde drummer, where was he? She did not see his face among Summer's and Zack's- which was pretty weird, because they were together- same car, same apartment and all.  
  
"Rows 20-40..."  
  
Before she knew what was coming over her, thoughts of Freddy were flooding through her. She felt so bad leaving him like this- mad, hateful, angry, confused, and hurt... She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye...  
  
"Rows 15-40..." She sadly smiled and waved, before joining the line of boarding passengers.  
  
"Katie! Wait!!!" A familiar voice called to her. She turned around and was greeted by Freddy, hugging her tightly. She dropped her carry on bag and hugged him back, pulling him aside of the other disgruntled passengers-to-be. Tears were running down her face now.  
  
"Freddy," She sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I was mad and I'm sorry I lead you on and I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm just so freakin sorry for everything!"  
  
Freddy stood, back- looking her hardly yet sincerely in the eye. "Don't be. You were right. I'm the one who should apologize- it was all my fault in the first place- all the way back then before college."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh... Katie. I know you have a boyfriend and all- and I respect that now. I know you have a life other than with me and the band and I'm happy for you. Undyingly happy that you are happy. I know we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend or anything-yet- but I just want to let you know that I will always love you. Always... and even if it isn't in the way I do now, I will always love you as my best friend, Katie."  
  
"All rows, please board!"  
  
"Me, too, Freddy... me too...You don't know how much you mean to me- how this means to me..."  
  
"Oh trust me, Posh... I do. Look... tell this Greg guy... that I said that he is the luckiest guy on earth- ever- and that if he doesn't treat you with the love, respect, and happiness you deserve... he'll be hearing from me, got that?"  
  
"Final boarding call for Los Angeles airport... Final boarding call..."  
  
Katie looked up into his deep brown eyes, a smile on her face and warmth in her heart. "I will, don't worry... I love you Freddy Jones!"  
  
As she turned and walked away, finally truly happy for the first time in ages, down the terminal, after showing security her ticket She heard a voice call after her.  
  
"I love you, too, Katie Brown!..."  
  
()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Dewey smiled the next morning. Freddy had called him. Zack had called him. Marta had called him. Every member of the band had called giving him a report on their trips home. He couldn't be happier.  
  
He stared at two framed photographs he had just put up on his dresser- in front of a The Who poster...  
  
The same picture of the band when they had first started as they had projected up last night, and a picture taken last night- exactly the same, yet different...  
  
As he stared at the smiling faces in both pictures, he whispered, "Rock the world, my star little dudes, rock it..."  
  
((Sooo... whadya think?? Huhhuhhuh?? Remember, 1-10 in your review, peeze!! You know what I'm thinking... I'm thinking Epilogue, what about you all out there reading this?? I mean- it would be nice to know how everyone is fairing in five years or so, but this is a pretty okay ending, I hope. Epilogue, no epilogue, epilogue, no epilogue- vote in your review! :) Thanks a million to all my reviewers and readers- I'd be nothing and nowhere without you all!!!! Peace out and save the llamas!!! –Kelsey :) :) :) )) 


	12. Epilogue

((Oh, wow!!!! I'm so glad everybody loved the story!!!! I owe all of my readers and reviewers a lot- here! thrusts muffin in your face Have a muffin!!! I'm not so sure about a sequel- but here's the epilogue everyone wanted me to do so much!! This is it! The end cries!!! Thanks to everyone, lots (and please don't hate me after this final installment)!!!!))  
  
Chapter: Wait! It's a chapter... it's a muffin! No...! It's An EPILOGUE!!  
  
!#$%&() 5 YEARS LATER ()&%$#!  
  
"Freddy!!! Get your ass over here!!!" Katie cried from another room- urgency in her voice. Freddy Jones rolled his eyes. They had been dating for four years- ever since Katie had figured out that that jerk Greg had been cheating on her. Freddy had been the one to be her knight in shining armor- joining her in California- and with relief they both freely started dating. Now they even had their own apartment along the beach!  
  
"What is it?! Come here first!!" He yelled back. He was looking at a picture in the morning's newspaper. Upon it was a picture of a blonde woman smiling- the headline reading, "School Teacher Sets Up New Program to Help Children and Teens Avoid Smoking."  
  
Marta. She had finally done it- after discussing with them at the third reunion of trying to start a program to help relieve herself from the death of her Mother. Freddy smiled. He had just finished the entertainment section of the newspaper as well.  
  
Tomika's third CD's concert tour photo- with Alicia as background singer, Eleni and Michelle as dancers (all wearing fabulously unique designs by Billy and performing to fantastic computerisation effects by Gordon)- had taken up the front of that page. Everything was turning out great...  
  
"This is more important! I'm on the phone with Summer and Zack!" Her voice echoed. Freddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are they finally getting married or are they just calling to bug us?!" He laughed, folding the paper up and bringing it with him as he walked past the drum set, bass, keyboard, and guitar set up in the living room and to the kitchen and phone.  
  
He saw Katie's expression and instantly new something was wrong. Her deep brown eyes which were usually so bright shone with tears- and a scowl erased the usual pout from her lips.  
  
Freddy frowned, "What's up?"  
  
"It's Dewey, Freddy. Dewey's... well... he's gone..." She choked out, pressing the speakerphone button. "Tell him, Zack!"  
  
"We went to visit him last night and we found out that he got in a car accident. He was trying to haul new equipment to his apartment for our next reunion... and he back out into an intersection and, well... the rest is history, man..." Zack's voice croaked.  
  
"The funeral is in two days..." Summer added. Freddy looked solemnly at Katie.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Summer sighed as she got up onto the podium to speak for Dewey Finn's final party.  
  
"Ahem..." She tapped the microphone. Looking out into the crowd she saw Dewey's family, his friends, fans, all cloaked in dark sadness- all members of the band were dressed in black versions of Billy's Creations.  
  
"I asked every member of the band to give me a final thing to say about Dewey for this. So...I just wanted to let you know that this is not all my speech here... Okay...  
  
"Some know this man lying here before us as Dewey Finn... others as Mr. S or some other alias. Who knows? But we all knew him as the most kick-ass guy around. He taught us to live free- with rock in hearts and ears.  
  
"He taught us to loosen up- to just tell people to step off every once and a while. To not be afraid of who we are- because we can blow people's minds if we want to. He taught us to be cool- to just chill. He taught us how to rock- to just let it all out! He taught us way too much to be crammed into this little speech!  
  
"For me and the band... well, he was the best teacher anyone could ever have. And if the old guy isn't on the Highway to Hell- he's heading the Long Way to the Top to his own heaven where all the other dead rock stars reside.  
  
"Dewey- if you're listening right now, we want you to let John Lennon, Cliff Burton, Bon Scott, Joey Ramone, Keith Moon, and all those other dudes up there know that we still love their music! We still love your music, too. The legend of the rent lives on, Dewey!   
  
"When you brought us together five years ago- we were washed up losers stuck in a dumb daze. But with the strength of each other and you we became who we are today. You, that magic man, told us to rock the world, and now we are! We won't fail you Dewey- no matter how many times you told us to just give up because the world is run by the Man!  
  
"So, Dewey, we've decided to put on a final show for you and the rockers up there who bit the dust. And to those of you out there- remember Dewey Finn as more than just a rocker- remember him as the greatest teacher there was. And here we go..."  
  
With that, the band members all came up onto the make-shift stage and began to strum the Beatles, Let it Be, AC/DC, It's a Long Way to the Top, and finally, their song...  
  
And for some reason it wasn't as sad as they thought. Dewey was probably having a blast up there- performing a Great Gig in the Sky. Dewey's final wish had always been for them to rock the world... and now they had.  
  
((Sorry if it was a bit of a sad chapter for an epilogue and you all hate me for that. I kinda wanted to get through that they were all happy and that even when something they prized most was taken away from them they would stick it out together now and never give up and that they will continue following Dewey's wonderful path of rocking the world. Thanks for sticking through with me, everyone!!! You're all THE BEST!!!! Peace Out and Save the Llamas Kelsey:) :) :) )) 


End file.
